Extrañas adicciones
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi se iba quedando dormida aquel día. Cuando Sora le preguntó qué le pasaba, la castaña le contó que había sido culpa de Yamato, que no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche porque había estado "dale que te pego". Su amiga se sonroja pero lo deja pasar, hasta que esa misma tarde, al salir de la universidad, le hacen una extraña proposición.
Mimato San Valentín

Para san Valentín, En el topic mimato estamos haciendo una actividad de escribir drabbles/one-shot basados en una palabra concreta. Éste es el mío:

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** un drabble con la palabra "sueño". **Género:** al gusto **¡Te reto a ti!:** Mid

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia.

* * *

Extrañas adicciones

Sora miraba a Mimi cabecear cada dos por tres en la mesa donde esperaban a que los chicos llegasen de sus clubes. La castaña había llegado con cara de sueño y en ese momento se le estaban cerrando los ojos por enésima vez.

—Mimi —la menor, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, parecía haberse quedado dormida por completo—. ¡Mimi!

—¿Qué…? —la aludida se despertó de golpe y empezó a mirar alrededor, tratando de saber qué ocurría—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

—Te has quedado dormida, Mimi —explicó la pelirroja, riendo.

—Es que tengo sueño… —murmuró con voz gangosa la otra.

—¿Has pasado mala noche? —preguntó Sora preocupada.

—¡Todo el culpa de Yama! —se quejó con voz lastimera—. Ayer llegó con ganas de jugar y no me ha dejado pegar ojo… Toda la noche dale que te pego me ha tenido.

Sora se fue volviendo roja a cada palabra que escuchaba, hasta que si piel empezó a camuflarse con su pelo. Mimi la miró y frunció el ceño al ver a su amiga tan sonrojada repentinamente. Iba a preguntar cuando los chicos llegaron y Taichi se sentó al lado de su novia soltando la bandeja estruendosamente. Yamato y Koushiro hicieron lo mismo a cada lado de la castaña, pero de forma más suave.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó, con el pelo goteando por su entrenamiento.

—Hola, chicos —respondió Mimi y luego se giró a Yamato—. Hola, Yama.

El rubio respondió inclinándose hacia ella y besándola suavemente, después simplemente empezó a comer. Una leves ojeras asomaban debajo de sus orbes azules.

Koushiro también saludó y todos comenzaron a almorzar. El castaño mayor se giró a su chica para encontrándosela aún roja y sin apartar la vista de Mimi y Yamato.

—¿Sora? —la llamó, pero ella no respondió; Taichi miró a Mimi interrogante—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ni idea —se encogió ella de hombros—. De repente se ha quedad así.

…

Mimi salió de su última clase con un poco más de fuerzas. Koushiro la miró cuando dio un salto y suspiró; normal que estuviese tan despierta, se había pasado dormida toda la hora. Lo raro era que el profesor no se hubiese dado cuenta, aunque siendo el anciano Takei era más plausible.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida, donde vieron a Taichi, Sora y Yamato esperándolos. Mimi salió corriendo hasta su novio y se colgó de su cuello, riendo. El rubio la besó de vuelta pero un pequeño sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. La castaña, encantada de avergonzar a su novio, se enganchó a su brazo.

De camino a casa todos iban charlando animadamente, incluso Sora, que parecía que se le había pasado el altercado del mediodía. Hasta que el tema se complicó.

—Sigo algo cansado —escuchó que Yamato decía—. Pero podría volver a hacerlo ahora, y durante toda la noche.

—Pero que aguantes no significa que lo hagas bien —contestó Taichi, y la pelirroja empezó a sentir su cara arder—. Tienes que ser bueno porque si te tiras 4 horas pero no logras terminar, no consigues nada.

—¡Oh, Taichi! —exclamó Mimi, haciéndole ojitos a su novio—. Pero Yamato es bueno. Y además tiene mucho aguante. El problema es que yo no tengo tanto y me deja destrozada.

—Ayer por la noche no te quejabas tanto —gruñó el rubio—. Recuerdo que me pedías más.

—Eso es solamente porque me convencías —se quejó ella—. Y porque me lo estaba pasando bien…

A esas alturas, Sora estaba más sonrojada que hacía unas horas. ¿En serio estaban hablando de eso en medio de la calle? ¡Por Kami, qué vergüenza!

—Pues yo nunca he probado —confesó Koushiro—. Así que no sé cómo es.

—¡Deberías! —gritó Taichi—. Es muy excitante. ¡Sobretodo con Yamato! Siempre quiere hacer que es el mejor en ello y por eso está venga a darle. ¡Es duro de pelar!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar a su novio decir aquello. ¿Pero, qué…?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Koushiro—. Quizá debería probar….

—Podéis venir ahora si queréis —propuso Mimi—. Tenemos todo preparado por lo de ayer así que será más fácil hacerlo.

—¡Vale! —aceptó el castaño—. Espero que tengáis energías de sobra porque pienso darle duro.

Sora tembló, incapaz de asimilar la conversación que sus amigos estaban teniendo.

—Sabes que no vas a ser mejor que yo, ¿verdad? —se burló Yamato.

—Que tengas aguante no asegura que termines, Mattie —respondió la burla Taichi—. Yo soy rápido, pero muy eficaz.

—Recuerda que la última vez que lo hicimos solamente fuiste capaz de alcanzar el final gracias a mí —arqueó una de sus rubias cejar el de las orbes azules.

—¡Como para olvidarlo! —alzó los brazos él—. Me lo recuerdas cada día. ¡Hoy te haré llegar yo!

—¡Qué bien! —aplaudió Mimi, dando saltitos alegremente—. ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial todos juntos! Va a ser muy emocionante.

Sora se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser. La castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¡Sora! Tú tampoco has hecho esto nunca —la pelirroja negó—. ¡Te va a encantar! Es adictivo, en serio. Una vez que lo pruebas no puedes dejar de pensar en ello. Es una sensación tan rara…

—Mimi… —murmuró ella, casi sin voz.

—Pero luego te engancha, y quieres hacer una y otra vez —aseguró Mimi con los ojos brillándole—. Sobre todo con Taichi y Yamato. ¡Ellos son tan buenos! No puedes parar de mirarles mientras están en ello. Eso me pasaba a mí hasta que un día me animé y me uní a ellos. ¡Nunca me arrepentiré!

La cabeza de la pelirroja daba vueltas. Demasiada información. ¡Demasiado todo!

—¡Vamos, Sora! —su amiga agarró su mano y tiró de ella—. Vamos rápido a casa.

Y estaba tan en shock que no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

…

Sora entró al apartamento que Mimi y Yamato compartían temblando, literalmente. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, o debería decir que simplemente los había seguido sin siquiera escuchar lo que iban diciendo.

De repente se encontró sentada en el sofá del salón, con Yamato a su lado. Mimi se había sentado en el suelo, entre las piernas de su novio. Koushiro y Taichi estaban en el otro sofá. Cuando el rubio la miró, vio el brillo de sus ojos y temió lo peor.

—Éstos dicen que como nunca has probado tú deberías ser la primera en probarlo —el chico sonrió y ella tembló—. ¿Vamos a ello? Lo haremos tú y yo primero.

—Pe.. pero… —tartamudeó Sora—. ¿Ya? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Y con Mimi ahí delante?

—Cuanto antes mejor —aseguró él—. Y a Mimi le gusta mirar mientras otros lo hacen; ¿verdad, Mimi?

La castaña asintió y acarició la pierna de su novio mientras le sonreía a ella. La chica empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa. Sin saber cómo, asintió.

—¡Vamos allá!

Sora cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a sudar. Dejó de escuchar nada a su alrededor, solamente oyendo la sangre correr por sus venas y golpear sus tímpanos. Esperó, sin atreverse a moverse, a que Yamato hiciese el primer movimiento. Sería lo normal, ¿no? Ella era la que estaba viviendo su primera vez. Pero eso no ocurrió, y los segundos siguieron pasando sin que sintiera nada raro. Un gritó la hizo volver a la realidad y los sonidos inundaron sus oídos. De repente escuchaba una musiquilla repetitiva y pegajos en la sala y a Taichi llamarla repetidamente.

—¡Sora! —decía—. ¡Sora! ¿Qué haces? ¡Dale, que te va a ganar!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Yamato tenía un mando en la mano y golpeaba los botones con los dedos con furia, mientras se movía al compás de algo. Mimi lo animaba entre sus piernas, alzando los brazos mientras reía. Koushiro miraba la pantalla concentrado. Mientras tanto su novio se había puesto de pies y le hacía gestos hasta que ella entendió que le indicaba abajo. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con que en sus manos tenía el mando de una consola. ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso ahí?

Entonces todo hizo click en su mente y repentinamente comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. ¡Ellos no estaban hablando de sexo! ¡Estaban hablando de jugar a la consola! De repente se sintió la persona más idiota del mundo y no pudo evitar empezar a reír histéricamente. Toda la sala se le quedó mirando pero ella no pudo parar, inmersa en su ataque de risa. El resto se miró entre ellos, sin comprender, y se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿No te gusta _Street fighter_? —preguntó Mimi, tratando de entender—. Te he escogido a Chun-Li porque es mi preferida.

—Oh, no, no, Mimi, no te preocupes —musitó mientras respiraba profundamente y trataba de tranquilizarse—. Me encanta ella. Vamos, Yamato, veamos qué puedes hacer.

La pelirroja cogió el mando y empezó a darle a los botones al azar, probando para ver cómo se jugaba. El resto volvió a centrarse en el juego, si bien Mimi le echaba miradas raras a veces. Pero Sora lo ignoró, intentando no pensar en lo tonta que había sido.

Y es que se había pasado todo el día con la mente ardiendo por sus malos pensamientos, y al final había resultado que simplemente tenía una mente pervertida. ¡Increíble! ¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple mal entendido podía hacer que se comiese tanto la cabeza?

Más tarde, aquella noche, recordaría que ella, aunque fuese porque lo había comprendido mal, había aceptado la indecorosa propuesta de todos sus amigos…

* * *

Sexta aportación al "Mes de San Valentín". Admito que al final, no ha sido exactamente un mimato, pero empecé con una idea y terminó saliendo esto. Como no hemos hablado de esto en las normas, y como hay mimato en el fic, voy a subirlo. Así que aquí queda.

Nada más... Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
